Ì Eilífri Hring (In An Eternal Circle)
by Princess mAlice
Summary: The first was a boy with a smile so warm it burned. Then there was the boy with a heart of ice. The last was a girl that desparately wished that the darkness would rise up and swallow her whole. Continued from episode 8. Rated M for dark and disturbing content.
1. Black Aura

Í Eilífri Hring (In an Eternal Circle)

The trio stood in a circle, taking in the surroundings of the abandoned and broken arcade that was now their new home.

"Well, we can play all the games we want. It's pretty good, isn't it?" The first was the boy with a smile so warm it burned.

"You know who's fault this is, right?" Then there was the boy with a heart of ice.

His gaze was accusing and her eyes fell downcast. The last was a girl with yellow-undertones standing in their shadows.

Lisa peered at the floor, desparately wishing that the darkness of the unlit room would rise up and swallow her whole.

"Mine..."

Twelve leaned dangerously over the railing upstairs, perhaps only a centimeter from completely toppling over. He observed the scene below him.

"I'm sorry."

Nine left without a response. The room took on a sudden coldness.

Twelve watched Lisa's aura turn black.

* * *

><p>They remained long after Lisa had left. Twelve with his back propped up against the arcade machine and Nine sitting down on a stool across from him.<p>

"Huh?" Twelve's tone was confused. "You still want to use the atomic bomb?"

"It's not just me. Have you forgotten we were in this together?"

"I didn't mean it like that Nine. I just thought that we would just..."

"If only we had taken Five into consideration, but with this we still have a fighting chance."

Twelve's frown remained concealed within the dark room. He was concerned for Nine. His best friend's mind was sick, just like their former friend Five. An atomic bomb would not lead to acceptance from the rest of the world. Even though it would be deliberately detonated in space as a means of inducing an electromagnetic pulse, the world would still think that it was an attempt of mass-genocide. They would write off the bomb's explosion in space instead of on earth as a technological malfunction, an incredible stroke of luck, perhaps even an act of God for the ones that still believed in the existance of a miracle. They would not thank Nine for wiping out technology just so he could show them the beautiful things in life that we have long forgotten. Things like how the pure, unadulterated night sky used to look before its contamination from the quotidian, artificiality of man. He would only be a heretic before their eyes. They would hunt him down, with hatred in their hearts and murder on their minds.

"Her appearance only means for us to accelerate the execution of our plan."

"I see."

Nine could see right through Twelve. His charcoal eyes bore up through black rimmed glasses at Twelve's ash brown ones.

"What's wrong?"

The advice that Nine had given Twelve rang in his head. _Don't get attached. _

"Nothing." Twelve lied without missing a beat, suddenly standing up. "Hey, Nine..."

"Hm?"

Twelve couldn't look Nine in the eye. "I was thinking... Maybe we should stop doing this..."

"Stop doing this?" Nine repeated in disbelief.

"If we continue on like this, we'll probably..."

Neither boy said it, but the word hung heavily in the air between the two._ Die._

"Are you scared?"

_Huh? Is that what it was?_

"Is it because of Lisa?" Nine's tone accusing. "Twelve, think back. Where did we come from?"

Twelve's mind traveled back down the dreary, concrete halls of the facility they grew up in. His memory flashed to the barbed wire fence outside the facility that had been at least three metres high. He and along with the other children had been standing in a line, being assigned their numbers. Depending, on what number they gave them determined how many times the nurses would have to inject a child per day. A nameless nurse, had wordlessly squeezed Twelve's shoulder as he watched Twenty-Six violently convulsing on the grass outside of the facility. When his eyes became glassy and blood ran out of his ears and mouth, only then did he still.

"There's something we have to do." Nine's cold voice brought Twelve back to reality. "Do you plan on forgetting that place?"

Nine changed tactics noticing his lack of effect on Twelve. "One wrong step, and Lisa would've been killed by that bomb on the airplane."

Nine's words were sharp enough to cut through stone. They cut straight to Twelve's heart.

"We shouldn't involve her in this anymore."

"That might be true..." Twelve began. "But I love her."

* * *

><p><em>**Disclaimer: I do not own Zankyou no Terror or any of the characters in the anime. The title of the story is a lyric from the song "Von" by Yoko Kanno.**<em>


	2. Yellow Distortion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zankyou no Terror or any of the characters in the anime. The title of this fanfic is a lyric from the song "Von" by Yoko Kanno.**_

* * *

><p>"Don't be a fool, Twelve. You don't know what love is."<p>

"You don't know what it isn't." Twelve retorted, almost angrily.

Twelve noticed a paper taped to the wall as he exited the arcade.

_Sorry for always causing you trouble. Goodbye. _

_Lisa_

* * *

><p>A couple blocks away, walked Lisa Mishima. She hadn't packed much. In her purse, was her cell phone, a change of clothes, about a weeks worth of instant noodles and a thermos. Lisa realized that in her haste she had forgotten to pack a blanket. She wasn't even wearing a sweater, Lisa angrily admonished herself noticing her pale yellow tee.<p>

_So stupid! This is the second time I've run away and I still can't do anything right!_

Lisa ran blindly through the Tokyo streets, tears stinging her eyes. She was only a burden to Nine and she didn't deserve Twelve's kindness. Suddenly, Lisa's sneaker caught on something and she flew crashing down.

"Ugh..."

A dark trail of blood trickled down Lisa's leg staining the top of her knee-highs red. This wouldn't have happened if she had grabbed Twelve's sweatpants instead of wearing her skirt that was the only bottom article of clothing she owned.

_I don't even deserve his pants. _

"Nice panties baby!" A drunken male hooted. "Sunflowers, who would have guessed? Can I deflower you?" Another laughed.

Lisa's cheeks flared. She tried to get up, but a surge of pain shot up her leg causing her to lose her balance. Someone grabbed her arm, helping her up midst her fall. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to trip you." The last thing Lisa could recall was a cloth being stuffed over her mouth... then darkness.

* * *

><p>Twelve rushed out of the building, his motocycle helmet in hand and backpack in the other. In one swift move he jumped onto his motorcycle, slinging the helmet over his head. The yellow on his faceshield was clashing with Twelve's own orange waves of color. He could never wear a translucent faceshield, the peoples' colors around him would distract him too much. He was not like Nine, he broke under pressure. The yellow distorted the colors around him dulling the glare of their overwhelming radiance. All of the colors in the spectrum always seemed to want to take something from another. Reds screamed to be the center of attention, blues leeched off intimacy and greens always had to get even. Yellows waited patiently for recognition, but pale yellow, a much rarer shade never once demand anything. Yellow kept him calm... like Lisa.<p>

_**AN: I'll add more to this chap later, ipod dying... Enjoy _


	3. White Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zankyou no Terror or any of the characters in the anime. The title of this fanfic is a lyric from the song "Von" by Yoko Kanno.**

* * *

><p><span>Ì Eilífri Hring<span>

Nine stretched back in a beat up plastic chair in the arcade's dead lobby. The chair's uncomfortable surface seemed to punish his aching body further. He rolled up the sleeve of his gray sweater. Trailing down his left arm glared 12 angry scars etched deep within his skin, not enough to kill, mere premonition. They were perfectly aligned horizontally no further than a centimeter apart and symmetrical to the other 11 scars on his right arm. It amounted to the 23 murdered children at the facility. Nine pulled out a Swiss army knife from his sock. He grazed it against his ulnar artery.

_This one would be vertical. _Nine thought to himself.

"Don't do that." Said the voice of the girl with a sick spirit.

"You have destroyed everything." Nine accused.

Fragile, white wisps of hair danced across her thin face pallid and unreadable, making her way to Nine.

"God Nine. You still haven't changed." Five whispered. "Always blaming others for your own mistakes."

Her eyes were dead and yet had the life-force of one that could drain all of the light from a room. Her violet eyes held both darkness and light. Her white body the epitome of perfection and sin. She gently took the knife away from Nine.

"Always blaming yourself for others mistakes." Five pointed to the self-inflicted scars on his skin.

"21...22... 23. Isn't that adorable? You're cutting yourself for the weak, dead children."

"They weren't weak, they were innocent." Nine replied darkly.

"Would they have wanted you to destroy yourself for them?"

"It's my punishment for surviving. They were murdered without any explanation. No justice was served, so it can only be me-"

"Who cares?"

Nine finally looked in her eyes, angry at her selfish tone. He hated that his heart still beat for her after all these years. His trembled slightly under her intensity.

"Do you think anyone explained why I was raped everyday? Do you think all those politicians, judges... all those men in prestigious positions in society served any justice while they were fucking me?!"

Five held nothing, but hatred for the dark memories resurfacing.

"All they said was we just want to see your skin. Is it white there too and whatnot... Vile! Those disgusting, filthy monsters!"

"It's okay. You're safe now." Nine wrapped his arms around her, and Five dry-heaved, failing to vomit.

"I would kill them..."

Nine held her tighter and said nothing.

"I would make it slow.. And agonizing enough they would beg for death... the way I did."

Nine just nodded his head.

"I can't even cry you know. They took that away too. Never, I'll never forgive them."

Five crawled onto Nine's lap.

"Just one last time okay?"

Nine hesitated, letting go of her shaking his head.

Her voice was so full of pain, terrified and tired like her cold, sickened spirit. She was beautiful.

"Please one last time... make the monsters go away."

Nine's hands fell onto her cold body and for the last time made her warm.


	4. Grey World

_Author's note: Hi everybody, first off I'd like to say I'm really sorry this story has been on hiatus for so long. It's just I really didn't know what I wanted to happen next. Thank you very much to that guest review reminding me to update! Just a friendly reminder that this story is only going to become darker and more disturbing. Expect violent content in the next chapter to come (It's coming in a minimum of two days.) Thank you guys for reading this, leave me a review of what you think just so I know you're still alive! Haha_

_Love, Alice_

_p.s. Warning! This chapter might be found disturbing to some!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ZNT!

* * *

><p><span>Ì Eilífri Hring<span>

It was cold. That was the first of her realizations. The world was gray. Her world was gray.

This is okay, Lisa told herself. This would just be like living with Mom. She was suffocating enough to suck all of the warmth out of her life. Lisa was used to being sucked dry of all she had ever wanted.

There was a distant speck of light, so small Lisa had to squint to assure herself she had not imagined it. It was slowly getting stronger, brighter… blinding. The white speck of light had become so large and bright that even if she were to close her eyes, she could not ignore its radiance. These sensations reminded her of Twelve. He was cold at first and later warmed up to Lisa to the point of it almost feeling too much. It was like winter and summer converging.

Then it was wet.

The sting of freezing water burned her skin. She lie naked and chained in a tub, submerged in ice water. She could not see a thing.

"Why do you fight it?" She heard a voice in the darkness ask.

"Your friends will not come for you."

Lisa could not recall where she had heard such an accent before. It was perhaps American? The cold made her brave or maybe her numb body made her dumb. Either way she was not afraid.

"...Nine."

"He wanted me to show you this."

There was the click of a button and a large flat screen television lit up. The picture was fuzzy at first, but her eyes adjusted after a moment. She recognized the setting as the arcade that her, Nine and Twelve were staying at. There were two people in what looked to be an embrace. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Oh, you can't really hear it can you? Your senses should be shutting down at this point. I will make it nice and loud for you."

It was the sound of Five and Nine having sex.

Lisa was crushed.

"You see both he and Twelve were with Five the whole time."

"But… why?" Lisa choked out.

"But why not?" Another voice sang.

It was Five.

She stepped out of the shadows as if she were darkness.

"How are we feeling?" Five asked concernedly, placing her hand on Lisa's cold cheek.

"Not dead yet?" Five motioned for the foreign man to come over.

Lisa realized he was a tall, blonde American.

"It's time our guest receive her warm welcome."

Lisa's handcuffs were unlocked, the American man lifted her out of the tub of ice whist wrapping a towel around Lisa.

"You will suffer." Five smiled at Lisa. "Only in death will you find release, that is when I'm willing to give it to you."

A button clicked once more and the television changed again.

"Lisa!"

The video was of Twelve, running down a long winding hallway. Lisa stirred at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, your savior has arrived. "

Twelve had reached the end of the hallway. There were five doors to choose from.

"He has decided to betray Nine and for that he must die."


	5. Amethyst Eyes

_Disclaimer: Don't own show or song "VON" which inspired it all.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Ì Eilífri Hring<span>

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Twelve screamed at himself in his head. How could he have not realized that Five would go after Lisa? He knew that Lisa was to be disposed of eventually. She knew too much about all of this. Twelve knew this, but yet in the back of his mind he kept putting it off. He had the chance to leave her in that soon to be bombed building the first time. He did not have to catch her when she jumped. He did not have to say anything when those girls were hurting her. He remembered the way they were holding her head under the water of the school pool, drowning her. She had looked so weak… so pathetic. She was a burden, she was a weakness and yet he just could not leave her alone. When he found out her mother was abusing her, he had told her to stay with him. He knew she loved Nine, but that did not stop him. He was not like this. He never cared for anyone. He never went out of his way for someone that could not help him. He never put someone else's life above his own. That was until he met Lisa. Twelve knew that deep down he was truly the one with the heart of ice. Nine was the loving one. The only one that could make Nine smile was Five. His smile was full of so much warmth and compassion for the sick girl that it burned.

_If only we had more time. I was just starting to find myself._ Twelve thought bitterly.

He was starting to approach the true hideout. The place that Nine, Twelve and Five had all met in secret after Twelve had drugged Lisa until she fell into deep sleep, an abandoned mental hospital. There was barbed wire around the compound, but there was an opening behind the hospital, where Nine had once severed the wire. That was where Twelve was headed. Lisa had been missing for 24 hours. Twelve winced at the torture that was being inflicted on her at the sadistic hands of Five. He could be wrong, perhaps Five was reaching her end like they all would due to the effects of the horrible experiments. The last meeting they had concluded with Five blacking out after blood trickled out of her ears. They all usually died from violent seizures or died soon after blood started to seep from their pores.

* * *

><p>Lisa's knees went weak and she crumpled to the floor. She was starting to fade from consciousness. It was too much to see Twelve running after her to what was obviously going to be a trap. "Oh no… you can't leave yet." Five giggled, brushing white strands of hair out of amethyst eyes. Then unwrapping a syringe and stabbing it violently into Lisa's side.<p>

Lisa gasped at the dark spots that were starting to swim around in her eyes. The pain that shot through her body was as if her body had been set aflame. Then it became bone chillingly cold, her body involuntarily jerking, bones constricting from the immediate change in body temperatures. It was pins and needles, molten iron coursing through her veins. It was too painful to scream and took too much energy that she no longer had. Lisa blinked rapidly at the darkness that was descending like a blanket over her eyes as she felt the lulling pull of unconsciousness coming upon her. Five slapped Lisa hard across the face, temporarily bringing the weak girl to awareness.

"Should I assist?" The burly foreigner, murmured from the shadows. Five dismissed him with a disinterested wave of her hand.

"Leave us alone for a moment. I want to play with her a little longer."

The only sound that could be heard was the shallow breathing of a dying girl followed by a few heavy foot falls and a door opening and closing, leaving the predator alone with her prey. Five dragged her sharp nails across Lisa's naked chest, drawing blood. Lisa winced in pain and whispered hoarsely, "Please don't hurt… him." Five clucked her tongue disapprovingly, "Look at you making demands when you in such a position. You should be crawling on your hands and knees, at my feet groveling and begging for mercy!" Five screamed her voice shrill with crazed eyes. The woman was completely insane. Lisa forced her body up to a kneeling position, ignoring the excruciating burning and freezing sensations shooting throughout her body. She lowered her head, her forehead kissing the linoleum, palms down in front of her as she fully prostrated herself in front of Five. The response given was a swift kick to her side, and a sickening crunch that sweetly sounded indicating broken ribs. Lisa rose again to a kneeling position, coughing blood into shaking hands. She briefly wondered if her rib had punctured her lung.

"Disgusting. You just do whatever I say." Five said, calmness returning, but her eyes were far away. "You would have let them touch you I bet, right? If it was you, you would have let the monsters have their vile way with you."

"This is no fun. You haven't even screamed yet." Five took a hand saw, that had been hanging from a hook on the wall. Lisa's eyes silently shifted to the flickering monitor behind Five and smiled. There was nobody there. Five smiled at Lisa unaware of the girl's expression. Five's smile was genuine albeit twisted in sadistic pleasure. Lisa's suffering was no doubt getting her off. "No worries. There's a time and a place for everything."


	6. Rushed Authors Note

WARNING THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Read at own discretion. Author's note...

I have noticed something disturbing about this anime. The characters in Zankyou no Terror predicted bombings in Paris and Brussels. It also predicted riots in England.

* * *

><p>Facts of Paris Attacks<p>

Salah Abdeslam, is a childhood friend of the suspected ringleader of the [Paris] attacks. Abdeslam's exact role in the attacks is not clear. The car he drove was abandoned in Paris, and his mobile phone and an explosive vest he had apparently used were later found in the Paris suburb of Montrouge, raising the possibility that he aborted his mission, either ditching a malfunctioning vest - or fleeing in fear.

-source: Paris Attack Fugitive Captured in Belgium Terror Raid, CBS News

Zankyou no Terror: 12 and his motorcycle... He runs after Lisa and leaves 9 behind. Lisa wore an explosive vest!

A terrorist seen with a laptop... a line of gibberish across the screen... looking at a bunch of lines, like lines of code. Her description matches the look of certain encryption software, which ISIS used during the Paris attacks.

-Source: Paris Terrorists Used Burner Phones, not Encryption, to Evade Detection from arstechnica

Zankyou no Terror: 9's laptop he is constantly on.

The attackers left behind their throwaway phones. Police found dozens of unused burner phones still in their wrappers. They used burner phones, activating them hours before an attack.

-Source: Paris Terrorists Used Burner Phones, not Encryption, to Evade Detection

Zankyou no Terror : 9 and 12 have dozens of burner phones in their appartment

The only link to refugees the Paris attacks shown so far is that one of the killed attackers had a Syrian passport laying next to him . This passport may have been planted, French investigators believe, and was probably a forgery.

-Source: Iceland After the Paris Attacks, The Grapevine

A/N: France is purposely starting conflict with Syria? Who is framing Syria and why?

* * *

><p>Facts of Brussels Bombing<p>

Two suicide bombers Khalid and Ibrahim el-Bakraoui in the Brussels attacks were brothers and a third suspect escaped.

-Most Sources below from Yahoo News: Brussels Terror Attack: Two Suicide Bombers Identified as Brothers

Zankyou no Terror: 9 and 12 are close like brothers. Lisa is on the run/ survives.

Ibrahim was responsible for the first airport explosion out of three total, and Khalid was behind the subway bomb. Police say the men had criminal records, while Turkey says it warned Belgium about one brother's terrorist ties last summer

-source: Two Brothers Behind Suicide Attacks In Brussels, vocativ

Zankyou no Terror: Summer was important theme in the show, an emphasis placed on it. Shibazaki also warned about a conspiracy . Other conspiracies in show, Athena Plan and atom bomb that hit Hiroshima, Japan in the summer (true story.)

Najim Laachraoui, a third main suspect in Tuesday's terror attacks in Brussels, was arrested. But Belgian media later said that the person detained was not Najim. Najim studied electro-mechanical engineering at a Catholic High school in Brussels.

Zankyou no Terror: 12 wears rosary beads bracelet, implants bombs in toys (has knowledge of simple bombs)

One bomber wore a'dead man's switch' - a detonator switch attached or taped to an attacker's hand. When bomber lets go of switcg, it sets off the detonation. Even if they are killed, bomb still goes off.

Zankyou no Terror: 12 wore a dead man's switch and was shot by Five's guard.

The third man, a 'man in white'escaped after the suitcase bomb he was carrying failed to explode.

Zankyou no Terror: Nine brings bomb in suitcase while dressed in white with medical mask on.

Police discovered an ISIS flag and nail bomb in raid on Brussels home

Two explosions at Zaventem Airport, another explosion at Malbeek Metro station.

Zankyou no Terror: Five sends a bomb to 9 and 12's house to kill Lisa. Five bombs an airport. Five bombs a train.

Police found a note from Ibrahim saying he felt "increasingly unsafe."

-Most info from source: Two Brothers Behind Suicide Attacks In Brussels, Yahoo News

Zankyou no Terror: 9, 12 and 5 all die in the show! They know they will die, but dont know when. Five commits suicide.

* * *

><p>AN OF WHAT I THINK

Countries Involved: France, England, America, Belgium

Countries indirectly involved: Syria, Iceland, Japan, United Kingdom, Egypt

Others Involved: Corrupt police department, shadow organization, ISIS

* * *

><p>Five's Role<p>

Five is the "sick", evil and criminally insane female character. She stalks the terrorists metaphorically/literally trying to "get in bed" with them (join forces), she kills actual people, pretends to be Sphinx 1/2, kidnaps abused runaways (Lisa), bombs trains/airports etc. Five paints one of her pinky nail the colors of the French flag, blue, white, and red. Five wears a European dress and speaks English (represents England/UK). She wears one pyramid earring in her ear (New World Order). She speaks English and Japanese. She represents England with a connection to Japan (New World Order agenda/alliance?) She also has an American bodyguard (American CIA). UK has a connection to American CIA/Fbi? Who does Five really work for?

* * *

><p>The "kind" Terrorists<p>

Nine, the socialist humanitarian. Nine acts cold, but claims to put humanity first by stealing uranium from a secret labratory (in Iceland?) to make an atomic bomb. He is a socialist, putting society above the individual. Claims to detonate an atom bomb in space as means of EMP, electromagnetic pulse that will wipeout cells, technolology etc. This will help (or cripple) the entire world and force the world to acknowledge the heinous crimes of brutal child experimentation done to him at his orphanage backed and covered by the (shadow organization) government, aka Plan Athena (Mind Control Project?) 12, 5 and countless of other nameless orphans were also experimented and MURDERED. 12 is called Sphinx 1 (Egypt reference) but he is Japanese. What is Japan's relationship with Egypt? Middle Eastern terrorism connected to Japan?

Twelve, the selfish lover. Twelve puts the individual (Lisa) above society as a whole. Twelve is a capitalist. He is depicted as the caring and "naive" character, but 12 is really just chasing his own lustful desires. He'd rather a bomb go off and cripple the world, just to be with Lisa the runaway aka run and hide (Hide mind control connection with orphans/runaways/ abused children). 12 is called Sphinx 2 (Why 2? Is there two Middle Eastern countries involved? Is one a decoy?) but he is Japanese. Together 9 and 12 represent Egypt/Japan terrorism, but are NOT affiliated with America/CIA connection.

* * *

><p>Terrorists under mind control<p>

Twelve the childlike, nameless orphan, also wears blue, white and red on his belt. This

stands for France. Twelve wears prayer beads and a blue/red watch on his wrist (Catholic/Vatican/ mind control programming... look it up) Twelve also has two distinct personalites: one is sadistic/homicidal (was going to kill Lisa at first), the other is a child/humorous. More of an indication of mind control because of D.I.D. (disassociative identity disorder.) Twelve has synesthia (see sounds as colors) a heightened sense (Manchurian candidate=the perfect human) common with D.I.D. Note: heightened senses are common.

Nine the mastermind, nameless orphan, wears a blue, white and red wristband. Again, colors for French flag. He wears a blue/red watch (Mk Ultra/mind control programming... look it up) He listens to headphones/Iceland music. Example of mind control through harmonics. He has a high IQ/ heightened senses. High IQ is common among those with D.I.D.

* * *

><p>More<p>

Theme of cell phones. Terrorists 5, 9 and 12 communicate via cell phone. 12 keeps tabs on Lisa's phone. Who is trying to track the terrorist's phones? Think of big companies like Apple and right now the Fbi is asking Apple to help them hack into cells. Infringement of privacy...

Five sings London Bridge is falling down. Reference to England riots? She is singing, did she want these riots to happen, celebrating it? Why? Five "grew up" with 9 and 12. During a fire at the facility, 9 and 12 escape but 5 stays behind at the last moment. She could have very well pretended to escape, fake sympathize with 9 and 12 but later on dispose of them when their "time's up". Five stalks the terrorists relentless after they have "gotten out of control". Five is the one who is out of control and a huge manipulator. We all know that Five is capable of catching 9 and 12 on many occasions, but prolongs their capture because she "loves" Nine or does she love the crimes he is commiting? She obviously agrees with the terrorists agenda to the extent of committing a copy cat crime of Sphinx 1/2. Five finally "catches up" (purposely dragging on the terrorists' prosecution...) Then she is shot by her own guard and commits suicide via burning vehicle. Why? Why a fire again? Wait is FIVE a play on words for FIRE? What was her purpose in the show?! It just doesnt add up!

Terrorists 5, 9 and 12 get intense headaches and know they will die soon (suicide bombers and headaches could indicate electric shock mind control). More evidence, 9, 12 and 5 all wear watches aka they will run out of time. Five is the perfect spy, she will self destruct if she fails or knows too much as will 9 and 12.

* * *

><p>Shibazaki and Corrupt Police<p>

Shibazaki is the former detective, previously the fall guy for a crime he didnt commit. He went against orders and pursues terrorists 9 and 12 alone. Shibazaki is a representation of law enforcement. Has law enforcement become corrupt? Is law enforcement in league with terrorists? Is Shibazaki a hero or a vigilante?

* * *

><p>Importance of Lisa<p>

Lisa the abused Japanese runaway/orphan that is guilty by association with 9 and 12 terrorists. If you cant beat them, join them and develop Stokholm Syndrome...

She could also represent Japan.

Lisa could represent countless abused children and runaways that are kidnapped or born into mind control/human trafficking. Not so far fetched, when you realize that in reality if real criminals like 9 and 12 kidnapped a girl like Lisa, obviously they could sell or sexually abuse her. Common sense, two boys one helpless girl that has no home to turn to. Lisa could represent misguided teens and children that look to terrorists for acceptance.

Lastly, Lisa could represent YOU. An innocent bystander that is victim to evil forces out of your control, evil forces that you cant even begin to imagine its power, extent of it or motive. And would you even want to? Lisa couldn't escape and even joined them to survive. Join or die basically.

* * *

><p>Outcome Our Future

Five (England/UK) is shot by her American bodyguard (America/CIA betrays England ). Five then kills herself in a fire? (A nuclear bomb? A suicide bomber? England purposely harms its own people for hidden agenda?)

Then Twelve (ISIS terrorist under mind control) is shot in the back by Five's body guard (America washing their hands of mind controlled terrorists?) Nine (ISIS mastermind terrorist being controlled) "dies" shortly after, but his death is not explained, it just shows a grave... Nine, the terrorist could still be alive, faked his death and is being hidden by England or even America possibly. He could have escaped to Iceland for all we know.

Lisa (Japan) is the only "survivor." America survives also. (Japan lays low and America gets away with double crossing England and meanwhile England purposely harms its own people through organized terrorism, riots and mind controlled suicide bombers.) Iceland is not mentioned again. Atomic bomb detonated in space, wipes out technology (The rest of the world remains in the dark of the truth or can be taken literally.)

* * *

><p>Conclusion<p>

America/Japan/United Kingdom/Iceland is using ISIS to cover mind control. (How do I know? Five frames and impersonates the Sphinx terrorists multiple times. The terrorists are being impersonated.) The motive is to possibly get countries like United Kingdom/England/Iceland/America/Japan to close its borders for Muslims/ refugees? A war on Middle East? England also will sacrifice its own people for its own agenda? Example: order attack on self, but say terrorists attacked them.

* * *

><p>Iceland Facts<p>

The United Nations proposed a nuclear weapons treaty, but Iceland, America and the United Kingdom voted against the treaty in 2015.

-source: Iceland Votes Against Nuclear Ban Treaty, The Grapevine

Zankyou: 9 and 12 stole uranium/nuclear bomb materials from most likely Iceland.

* * *

><p>Questions<p>

Why is France/Belgium being targeted?

Why is Syria being framed for Paris bombing? (remember fake passport)

Why is England and Iceland keeping secrets?

Why does this Japanese cartoon predict actual terrorist attacks?

What is Japan's role in all of this?

What can WE do?

Answer: Become aware. Don't be like Lisa.

"In fact, a lot of the Islamophobic rhetoric in Iceland and Europe as a whole today sounds a lot like Nazis rhetoric against Jews in the 1930s."

-Iceland after Paris Attacks, The Grapevine


End file.
